


name calling

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: you should do a lucifer imagine where the reader refuses,to call him lucifer, and calls him things like satan and devil and nick but never lucifer. and then he gets mad and hate smut ensues were luci is forcing the reader to call him lucifer or he fuck her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	name calling

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125782114151/you-should-do-a-lucifer-imagine-where-the-reader

“I call you by your given name, you could at least show me the same respect,” Lucifer stood over you now, easily towering over you by a good six inches or more.  
  


“I don’t see why I can’t call you Satan,” You argued, “Or Nick; you’re wearing his meat suit.”

Lucifer frowned down at you, “You barely call me by those names, you seem to favour ‘Devil’,”

“Hate to break it to ya, but you are the Devil.” You rolled your eyes minutely at Lucifer, regretting it when his big arms braced themselves either side of your head.

“You will give me the respect that I command.” He hisses into your ear, his breath cool, making you shiver.

“And you will say my name. Even if I have to fuck you against this wall until you scream it.” He murmurs his filthy promise into your ear as you smirk.

“Bite me.” Lucifer laughs softly before biting your neck sharply.

“You asked for it,” He says as he lifts your legs up, pulling them around his waist before tugging you into the roughest kiss you had ever received.


End file.
